


Like Butane On My Skin

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Caring, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Frerard, M/M, One Shot Collection, Part of the series but also not, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank needs Gerard’s favourite piece of ink touching up.**Deleted scene from Process The Progress**
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Process The Progress [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/914013
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Like Butane On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts), [HeadRubEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/gifts).



> Hi everyone... anyone... maybe no one?  
> I know it’s been a while. I’m sorry. Life is *sigh* life.  
> But I hang around and I happened to become aware of a conversation on Twitter about this series, specifically Gee’s foot kink.  
> And I remembered. I had this. This... deleted scene? A fic I started and never really finished. An idea I loved but couldn’t make work.  
> Stupidly, I mentioned it and then along came the peer pressure!  
> So I’ve worked on it a little but I still count it an a DVD extra, part of the series but not really, a little Easter Egg I guess.  
> Anyway, it won’t affect the rest of this series if you chose to read it or not, it fits but it’s not essential. It’s much more fluffy than smutty, a little ‘go nowhere’ glimpse of their life.  
> Oh, and I will finish this series - there’s still 2 to go and I swear I won’t leave you all hanging forever!  
> Much love, stay safe xx

"Can you pick me up later?" Frank asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, honey. What time?" Gerard poured a coffee then handed it to Frank.

"Thanks. Well, my appointment is in an hour, it shouldn't take too long... maybe 11am?" Frank said, checking his watch.

"No problem. Want me to drop you off too?"

"You're not busy?" Frank didn't want to put Gerard out but it would make things easier.

"Never too busy for you, honey." Gerard kissed Frank's forehead then made himself a coffee. "Where are you going?"

Frank took a drink of his coffee and looked at the floor. He hadn't told Gerard because he didn't want him to fuss but if he was going to be Frank's ride for the day then he had to know... it would be obvious enough anyway when Frank got home.

"Tattoo place," Frank said quietly, looking up just in time to see Gerard compose his features into a casual smile.

Gerard didn't have an issue with tattoos; he loved every one of Frank's. Iit was needles Gerard had a problem with. Gerard had always been afraid of them and nothing would change that. He avoided them as much as possible and tried not to think about how Frank's skin had become so beautifully decorated.

"What for?" Gerard asked, sounding nervous.

"My foot. It's faded more than I'm happy with and I’m gonna be sat in the office the next few days at work so it's a good time for it to heal."

Gerard nodded and drank his coffee. His name across the bottom of Frank's foot was Gerard's favourite piece. Due to the position it was inevitable it would need constant work to keep it legible. 

"You know you don't have to," Gerard whispered. 

"Liar." Frank smirked at Gerard then poked his tongue out. "Stop worrying. It doesn't hurt that bad and I want it to look good for the wedding."

"It still looks good," Gerard protested. He didn't believe Frank's line about the pain; there was no way it wouldn't hurt.

"It doesn't. I can get a cab if you don't want to go, I understand." Frank put his cup down to take hold of Gerard's hand.

"No, it's fine, honey. I'll take you. In fact... if I'm gonna need to pick you up again and it won't take long then maybe I'll just wait for you."

"In the car?" Frank confirmed.

"I can't come inside?"

"Yeah... I just didn't think you would want to. You don't have to." Frank squeezed Gerard's fingers and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be okay. I want to," Gerard said in a voice that almost convinced himself.

An hour later Gerard parked his car right outside Frank's usual tattoo place. Gerard's sweaty hands didn't seem to want to leave the steering wheel, his fingers curled tightly around the leather. Frank put a hand on Gerard's thigh and squeezed softly.

"You can wait here," Frank whispered. Gerard looked at his boyfriend then shook his head lightly.

"I'll be fine," Gerard answered, forcing his lips into a smile. Frank leaned over to kiss Gerard's lips then opened the door. Gerard made himself move out of the car and follow Frank into the building.

The sound of the tattoo guns humming set Gerard's heart racing along with the chemical smell of anti bacterial cleaner. Frank took hold of his hand and stayed by his side as they approached the desk.

"Frank," the guy sat behind the computer smiled and stood up, offering Frank his hand over the counter.

"Hey, Tommy. How's things?" Frank said, gripping Tommy’s hand briefly then letting go.

"Good, dude. Busy. You here for Jay?" Tommy said, barely glancing at Gerard.

"Yeah, I'm a little early," Frank said apologetically. Tommy just shrugged and lifted the counter, letting Frank and Gerard through into the main area.

"Usual spot?" Frank asked.

"You know it," Tommy replied then sat back in his chair.

Frank kept hold of Gerard's hand and led him to the back of the room. Gerard tried not to look at the different black leather beds and chairs, some of them occupied with people in various degrees of pain (and undress). Frank stopped in the back right corner where a heavy set man in his forties, with a beard all of ZZ Top would be envious of, was sitting on a stool.

"Hey, Frank," the guy rumbled in a voice that perfectly matched his heavily inked arms and ripped jeans.

"How you doing, Jay?" Frank said in greeting.

"Not bad." Jay looked at Gerard, a pale sweating wreck shaking at Frank's side, then at their joined hands. "So this is the teeth marks on your ass?"

"Yeah," Frank said then laughed. Blind panic hit Gerard, suddenly wondering why Jay knew about that... then Gerard realised he had probably done the tattoo.

"It's Gee, right?" Jay said, smiling at Gerard.

"Gerard," the red haired man corrected, his voice sounding much more confident than he felt. Jay pulled his bushy eyebrows together and gave Frank a sideways glance; clearly worrying he had caused a problem since that wasn't the name he'd etched into Frank's skin.

"He's only Gee to me," Frank explained. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean any offence," Jay said to both men.

"None taken," Gerard said with an easy smile. He tried to ignore the goosebumps that were forming in his skin.

"You're a lot prettier than I thought you would be," Jay said as he took another look at Gerard.

"Don't fucking hit on him," Frank said to Jay, clearly joking. Jay laughed, a deep sound like boulders colliding, and stood up. Gerard laughed awkwardly then looked at Frank.

"You know I only fuck women. What I meant was... I don't know. I thought you'd be with some ugly fucker. Like, one of those guys that lives at the gym, overcompensating with muscles cos he can't improve his face," Jay said with a shrug.

"Wow, thanks," Frank said sarcastically. 

"I don't know what kind of guys you go for. I just assumed you could only get a guy as ugly as you but clearly fucking not.”

"And that's as close as either one of us will get to a compliment," Frank told Gerard.

Jay laughed again then gestured towards the leather bed.

Frank let go of Gerard's hand so he could get on the bed. Gerard stood awkwardly, wrapping his arms around himself, while Frank unlaced his boot. Jay kicked his stool over to Gerard, the wheels gliding over the tiled floor. Gerard caught it and smiled in thanks as he sat down, glad to have some support since he wasn’t sure his knees would hold out.

"Let’s see the damage then," Jay said when Frank stuffed his sock inside his boot. Frank held his leg out and Jay grabbed another stool and sat down.

Frank gave Gerard a concerned look while Jay examined the tattoo. Gerard smiled at Frank and nodded slightly to let him know he was okay. 

"Yeah. The 'G' has lost nearly all of its flair and that second 'e' has lost a lot of colour. When did we do this?" Jay asked, still looking at Frank's foot.

"Just over two years ago," Frank answered.

"It's held up pretty well considering. You must take damn good care of your feet.” Jay turned away to set up his gun and ink.

"Nah, not really," Frank said, grinning at Gerard. Gerard scowled at Frank and jabbed him in his ribs with one finger. Frank squirmed then laughed, catching Gerard's finger and kissing the tip. Jay turned back towards them just in time to see Frank lock his fingers between Gerard's.

"If it was anyone else I'd say they'd need you to hold their hand but Frank is a tough little motherfucker," Jay told Gerard.

"Shut up. It's not that bad," Frank protested, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't fucking handle this shit," Jay said with a nod towards Frank's foot.

"Really?" Gerard said unintentionally, closing his mouth as soon as the word slipped out.

"Sure. After I did this one I thought it was pretty cool so I was suppose to get my daughter's name and date of birth but, shit, it more than fucking stings.”

"You're a fucking wimp," Frank said, shaking his head.

"Wise words to fire at the guy with a needle," Jay held it up to emphasise his words. Gerard swallowed hard but relaxed when the two men laughed.

"You got her fucking initial and quit," Frank said.

"Yeah, well, her fucking dumbass mother shouldn't have called her Savannah; that's far too many fucking letters.”

"Wimp," Frank said again with a grin.

"Shut up. You ready?" Jay took hold of Frank's foot, resting it on a raised attachment on the bed.

"Sure, do your worst," Frank answered.

Jay raised one eyebrow then started to repair his faded handiwork. Gerard heard Frank's breath hitch the second the sound of the vibration changed. Gerard squeezed Frank's hand and kept his eyes trained on his face, all his own worries and anxieties over needles sharpened into concern for his lover.

Frank closed one eye, rubbing his arm across his forehead.

"You good?" Jay asked as he dipped his gun into the small pot of black ink.

"Yeah, s'fine," Frank murmured.

"I'd feel a lot better if you at least cried a little," Jay said as he returned to inking Frank's foot.

"Nope," Frank answered, his voice steady.

Though Frank's face looked perfectly calm, Gerard knew he was hurting; he could tell from the set of his jaw, the short responses so he could clamp his lips together to keep his composure.

"I'm not even going easy on him," Jay told Gerard as he continued to work, regularly dipping the needle into the ink.

"How bad does it hurt?" Gerard asked Jay, knowing Frank would never tell him the truth. Frank frowned at Gerard but stayed silent.

"You ever step on a plug?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Gerard answered, cringing slightly at the remembered pain.

"Kinda like that but more like twenty plugs and they're all red hot and you stand on them over and over.”

"Not that bad," Frank muttered when Jay reloaded the needle with ink, squeezing Gerard's finger in reassurance.

"Fucking is," Jay disagreed, pressing the needle to Frank's foot again.

Gerard touched Frank's cheek with his thumb, desperate to kiss him but scared of causing too much of a distraction. Frank smiled warmly at Gerard then caught his thumb to kiss the pad.

"Only one more letter to go," Jay announced. "You think he'd have done this if you were called Jonathan?"

"Probably," Gerard answered as Frank nodded.

"Bet he'd have called you Jon just to make it easier," Jay said with a laugh.

"You call your daughter S?" Frank said when Jay put the gun down.

"Alright, you clearly fucking love him more than I love her.”

"Is it done?" Gerard asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You wanted it to say 'Lee' right?" Jay said to Frank. Gerard looked at Frank with panicked eyes but the man was laughing.

"He's fucking around, Gee. Made the same dumbass joke the first time.”

"It says 'Gee' you can check it if you want?" Jay offered as he grabbed some tissue to wipe away the excess ink.

Frank nodded in encouragement so Gerard stood up and moved to the end of the bed. On slightly red and definitely swollen skin, the black letters were back to their former glory.

"Looks good," Gerard breathed, his stomach churning with relief and some residual fear.

"I'll wrap you up and you're good to go," Jay said with a smile, prompting Gerard to move back to his seat.

Gerard held Frank's hand while his foot was wrapped then helped him sit upright on the bed. Frank reached into his pocket and handed Jay some money which he put in his own pocket without counting it.

"Bandage off in an hour, wash it, lotion. No weight bearing-“

"Lotion as often as I can," Frank cut Jay off and gave him a smile.

"He's gonna have you running around after him for the next week," Jay told Gerard.

"No different to usual then," Gerard answered as he helped Frank off the bed, letting him lean on his shoulder with his foot raised.

"You booked in for another?"

"Not yet. Don't know what or where," Frank said, picking up his boot.

"Just let me know. See you again, Gerard?" Jay raised an eyebrow then looked pointedly at Gerard's unmarked arms.

"Only as moral support," Gerard smiled and inclined his head towards Frank.

"Be honest, how much pain are you in?" Gerard asked as he drove back to their apartment.

"It's just a little sore," Frank said, his face serious.

"You want me to stop and pick up something from the drugstore?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Frank gave Gerard a convincing enough smile but Gerard still pushed the accelerator a little harder.

They drove the rest of the short distance in silence, Gerard sneaking glances at Frank to make sure he was okay. 

"Wait there," Gerard cautioned when he parked up and got out of the car. Frank sighed but did as he was told; he wasn't completely useless but it would be easier to get out of the car with Gerard's help.

Frank opened his door then let Gerard take most of his weight to help him up. Frank hopped his way to their apartment building with Gerard's arm around him. His face paled though as they walked through the door and he remembered the stairs.

"Just let me carry you," Gerard pleaded.

"I can do it. I can use my heel, just not my whole foot." Frank rested his heel on the floor, grimacing when the pressure caused his whole foot to throb.

"Stop being ridiculous. Come on." Gerard turned his back to Frank and crouched down. 

"You can't carry me all the way."

"It's one flight of stairs. You hardly weigh anything, honey, I sleep with you on top of me all the time."

"Fine."

Frank put his arms around Gerard's neck and used his good foot to launch himself, wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist. Gerard hooked his arms around Frank's legs and straightened up.

"I've carried heavier fucking backpacks," Gerard said with a laugh then started up the stairs.

Gerard refused to put Frank down when they reached the apartment, instead struggling to open the door with one hand then kicking it open. Gerard carried Frank through to the bedroom and carefully lowered him onto the bed.

"Thank you," Frank said, actually really happy Gerard had spared him the agony of the stairs.

"You're welcome, honey." Gerard unlaced Frank's remaining boot and pulled it off along with his sock.

"Can you grab me a wet cloth so I can clean it up?"

"I thought he said an hour?"

"Yeah but I'm home now, it's just to stop grit or dirt getting in. And I know it'll feel better once it's cleaned and lotioned."

"Stay there," Gerard said with a smile then left the room.

Frank rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. His foot was pure fucking agony. He had a pretty good game face when he was being worked on and having Gerard by his side definitely made it easier but the throbbing was intense now. He knew it would feel better with lotion so he tried to mentally will Gerard to hurry.

"I know it's hurting more than you'll admit," Gerard's voice made Frank's eyes spring open. 

Gerard was kneeling at the end of the bed, watching Frank with wary eyes. Frank smiled and blew Gerard a kiss.

"It hurts less now than when it was being done," Frank said honestly. "It'll be easier once I've cleaned it."

"Don't be stupid, I'll clean it."

"You gonna be able to do it without getting turned on?"

"Probably not. I'll go beat off in the bathroom if it gets too much," Gerard said causally as he peeled off the dressing.

"In the bathroom? Fucking killjoy," Frank said with a grin.

"I brought anti bac soap, that’s right isn’t it?" Gerard asked, ignoring Frank's comment.

"Yep but just be really careful. Remember, wet the tattoo then foam the soap in your hands and use that."

"Then rinse it?" Gerard clarified. Frank nodded so Gerard set to work.

Gerard wet a cloth in a bowl of warm water then very gently let it drip onto Frank's foot. Frank's leg jerked once but his breathing was normal. Gerard did as Frank instructed, lathering the soap between his hands then gently spreading it over the tattoo.

"You doing okay?" Gerard asked as he started to softly dab at the bubbles with the cloth.

"Yeah," Frank whispered, his face twisting slightly in discomfort.

"It's nearly done, honey." Gerard made sure all the bubbles were gone then lightly pressed a clean cloth on Frank's foot to dry it.

Gerard knew what lotion Frank used on his tattoos; he had helped with the aftercare on enough of them, especially the three on Frank's back he'd had done since they'd been together. Gerard found the lotion on the dresser then sat back on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Can you handle this?" Gerard asked, showing Frank the lotion he'd squeezed onto his finger.

"Sure. Can you?" Frank challenged.

"One way to find out."

Gerard held Frank's foot steady in one hand and let his finger ghost over the hot skin, leaving a light layer of lotion over the black letters. Frank sighed softly at the instant cooling effect, flexing his toes almost instinctively. Gerard bit his bottom lip and repeated the motion with slightly more pressure so the rest of the cream stuck to Frank's skin. Frank hummed quietly in appreciation and relief but it went straight to Gerard's already overactive groin.

"You know what, Frankie? I fucking can't handle it," Gerard said in a low voice, staring at Frank's foot.

“Didn’t think so,” Frank said with a grin. “You did great, Gee.”

Frank slowly pulled his foot out of Gerard’s grasp and laid it on the bed. Before Gerard could look too disappointed, Frank offered Gerard his other foot.

“Here, you can do whatever you want with this one,” Frank said and wiggled his toes.

“Really?” Gerard breathed, looking up at Frank with desperate eyes.

“Yeah, of course. But it’s been in my shoe all morning so-“ Frank stopped talking mid-sentence; he was about to tell Gerard it probably needed cleaning but the man had already licked a stripe from heel to toe, making the rest of Frank’s words redundant.

“I miss the nail polish,” Gerard said with a sigh, moving his hands along Frank’s foot and pressing each toe.

“Sorry. I didn’t think pink nails would go down well at the tattoo place. You can repaint them if you want?”

“Later,” Gerard said with a nod.

Frank let his eyes slip closed as Gerard repeated his pattern of squeezing and manipulating each toe back and forth along Frank’s foot. The cooling of the lotion was wearing off and the pain was already building again.

“Frankie, honey…” Gerard’s voice was husky and had a hint of question in it.

“Hmmm” was the best noise of assent Frank could make while focussing and equally not focussing on the thrumming heat on his other foot.

There was a pause in movement and Frank cracked one eye open to see Gerard kneeling higher, moving closer to the bed. Once he saw Gerard’s head coming down towards his foot he closed his eye again, satisfied.

Even though he was expecting it, Frank still flinched when the warmth of Gerard’s mouth encompassed his big toe. His soft giggle at the sensation was completely swallowed up by Gerard’s eager groan.

Frank just about had the energy to stroke Gerard’s tongue with his toe, eliciting another moan, then the heat was gone. Gerard’s wet tongue was keen though, weaving between Frank’s digits, teasing and exploring as it went.

“Gee? Are you…?” Frank didn’t have to finish his question; the rocking of the bed was answer enough.

Gerard responded though, without removing his tongue from Frank’s foot, a mumbled kind of ‘yes’ through his soft groans.

“You know I would’ve,” Frank said but it was lost in the sound of Gerard’s furious movements and final grunt as he came over his own fist.

Gerard kissed each toe separately before pulling off his clothes and climbing in the bed. 

“I love you,” Gerard whispered against Frank’s neck, leaving tiny kisses after each word.

“I love you, Gee.”

“Can I do anything for you?” Gerard asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

“Yes. Please, Daddy,” Frank said desperately, “can you get me some Tylenol?”


End file.
